


大雁

by herbyear



Category: Political RPF, 水表 - Fandom, 水表圈
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear
Summary: 终究是北归的大雁，没有风也失去了方向
Kudos: 7





	大雁

**Author's Note:**

> 随便写的，我爱中国共产党，我爱社会主义

许多人说傅春生在一众政客里模样端正，看起来就铁面无私，做起事情来一定是一丝不苟，正气凛然的。倒的确是如此，他年纪轻轻就敢写文章讽刺虚假的新闻，到了山城手段更是干脆利落，扬言要和黑暗决裂，随后几年里言出必行，在电视机里出现永远一副毫无波澜的脸，唯有喝水的时刻，记者们才能看到他五官会变，脸上虽然什么表情也没有，心里倒是生出无数念头来。此时此刻他风风光光地被众人架起，在这四通八达的战略要地做个市长似乎是个不错的差事，清闲也被管束的少，更重要的是，盯着他的人少。但是他知道，他总归是要回去的。山城只是他的一块跳板，他心心念念的地方不在这里，不在西南的山城，也不在嘉陵江来往的船只里。  
他要北上，北上，一直往再干燥的地方走，北到大雁回去的地方，没有秦岭的阻挡，西伯利亚的寒风总是吹的人脸生疼，但是少年时代那个小院子里什么也没有，只有阳光下被褥晒干的味道和树叶摩挲的沙沙声，那是春天的微风，永远温柔。  
在安静小院里，他和谢远曾经凑在一起看书。  
红红的毛选被谢远翻的有些破旧，那时候红色风暴还没有进到小院里，人们做的最多的只是伸长脖子往里面望两眼。谢远对此总是不理不睬埋头看书。  
书是傅春生的，红色的封皮上面写着他的名字，使用的黑黑的粗笔是苏联的舶来品，上面的俄文傅春生看不懂，纵使放到谢远面前收获的也是后者沉默的观察。  
他像个刺头，而谢远就像个闷葫芦。  
两个人倒形成了一种默契，八本毛选，傅春生一本一本的借给他，时间拖的够久，收获谢远敲他的门，站在门口不知道叫他什么，嘴唇张了张，像平时家中母亲称呼他的话语叫了一声:“二哥。”  
这声二哥把傅春生的魂先震掉了一半，从有些憨厚的谢远嘴里出来的称呼，听多少次都不太习惯，每次都好像是求人一般叫自己。每当谢远叫这个名字，傅春生总是拽拽衣服，推开门扔出书来，或啪地一声掉在地上，或直直飞到谢远怀里，锋利的页脚差点划伤谢远的脸。后者只是不闷不响地收拾好转身回屋。  
不是谢远没有这书，实在是太过忙碌，他的姐姐总是让他好好学些文化课便于以后考学，能去苏联当然最好。  
傅春生每每想起来便觉得恍惚，他们还没有长大，没有考学，院子便叫人砸了。谢远的父亲被摁着过街头，脑子尖高到要顶天上去，谢远流着泪站在大门口被他姐姐捂着眼睛，湿漉漉的糊了他阿姐一手。  
绿衣服的人在院子里跑了遍，翻出来那些古旧的老物品砸个稀巴烂，一把火让黑烟往天上冲，毛选被捧出来说要没收。傅春生默不作声地站在角落，像是跟谢远比谁先露怯。  
谢远终究是年龄小一些，姐姐被带走的时候回望了三次，傅春生代替了她挡在谢远面前。他看着火焰里燃烧的大海报，谢远抓着他的后衣角在发抖。终究还是软下声音来对他说:“没事，二哥在。”

他知道只要谢远叫他二哥，必然是有求于他，夜里躺在破旧的牛棚里点蜡烛，傅春生给谢远堆了一个单独的角落，在土墙上用石子写字，他上学比谢远早，学校没了，他就是谢远的老师。  
一字一句地读那些难啃的名著，他把脑子里依稀记得的段落都叫谢远背的滚瓜烂熟，日后在很多国际会议上，谢远总是旁征博引，用古文苦了翻译，至于那一大段一大段的话都变成了纸上的话语被分发下去。到了傅春生手里的时候已经被很多人看过，他展开的时候背后墙冰冷渗凉，读那些话却好像让他想起几十年前的日子。  
傅春生不知道这场风暴什么时候结束，他要留在北京，等待结束，谢远却走的远远的，去了陕北。他仓皇的被带入学习班里，继续北京的生活。  
谢远走之前带走了一箱书，里面有一本傅春生遗留下来的毛选，没人发现它的影子长在谢远的心里，他知道就在北京或许连活着都难些。傅春生但是不怕，自己的父亲家庭成分都是标靶，总有一天会有子弹来打穿他。当他跌跌撞撞逃出北京城的时候便收到姐姐没了的消息。  
傅春生也知道，他甚至早于谢远，大雁飞走了，什么也没带走。如果总有一天要回来，那这些痛苦总是要承受些的。傅春生一样谢远能看清未来的模样，早日探明白未来的道路，早或者迟都没有关系，他隐隐知道，谢远是要回来的。  
谢远的眼泪都留在了那片荒凉的黄土塬上，寸草不生的山梁让谢远看不清楚落日的太阳，沙尘暴肆虐起来他时常被吹的满头沙灰。他学会了抽烟，如果傅春生瞧见定然是要训斥他的，何止傅春生，父亲母亲还有姐姐都要这么说，可惜姐姐早已经像只燕子挥挥手说了再见。  
他讨厌北京盘根错节的地下交织的关系网，姐姐就像是一只无足轻重的蚂蚁成了某一颗大树倒塌的牺牲品，他走的够早，得以逃过此劫，那么傅春生呢？  
他一本一本地看书，那本毛选一直被他放在最底下，有同村人来借书是断然不会借那本的。谢远总是喜欢给他们分享自己北京的生活，说话的机会只有那个时候才多起来，他甚至没有跟傅春生说话那么多的话。  
哪怕后来官场相见，他也只是伸出手同傅春生相握，在镁光灯下共同做出一个客套的不能再客套的笑容，他俩都心知肚明，规则最后的胜利者只能有一个。他们都经历了太多的苦，临到这时竟变成了一把刀，不见血不罢休。傅春生冲着他的背变成了面对，保护的姿态变成了威胁。  
他知道傅春生像头狮子，张牙舞爪又镇定自若，做起事来从来不加掩饰，有能力也有毅力，他同傅春生不同，一切都不会摆到明面上来，就像个隐形游戏一般，偷偷洗牌，直到拿到想要的那张。  
他终究是听了姐姐的话，好好考学借着清华的通知书回到了北京，梦里姐姐冲他笑，夸他是家中的出息，在远远的地方说，既然这样，那我就放心了，这回真的要说再见了。  
她不是春天的燕子，她是北归的大雁，带着谢远回到北京，临走前黄土的子孙都来送他，帮他提那箱子书，像往常一样夸他有学问，是北京来的好青年。  
谢远发过誓不流泪，他只是朝那些纯朴的村民摆摆手，就踏上归去的路，天还没亮，他的怀里塞满了干粮，沉重的拖他的手，这片贫瘠的黄土地上下起小雨来，在他曾经放羊的地方，在他曾经下过的地里落下，铺就了白光茫茫的路途，路的尽头他知道有什么。因此他更无畏，像只逆流的鱼，激流勇进。  
彼时傅春生在京城里初露头角，便等到了谢远回来，后者长高了一些，还是一样清瘦，黝黑的皮肤更显敦厚，两个人在曾经的大院门口碰面，当着来往的人群的面握握手，什么也没说。  
傅春生知道自己的心不正，面对着回来的谢远他甚至想要他的命，这样的念头被旧事压下去，月光里谢远冲他走来停在不远的地方，用慢吞吞的声音说话:“二哥。”  
后来他被判决的时候，也只是抬头看看屋顶，门外积满了记者，都急不可耐地想要看他的反应，他如愿以偿回到北京，以阶下囚的身份。谢远曾来山城时，看着傅春生身边的女士恭敬地叫他大名，又在没人的时候叫他二哥。  
二哥，二哥。  
他说二哥应当小心些。  
他问二哥到底在想什么。  
他说二哥，你想回北京吗？

傅春生明明知道那只是名字却无端来了恐慌，他知道这次谢远没有求他。因为他要过他的命，没有成功。此后谢远再不同傅春生私下里见面，每次见他也只是冷漠地避让或者饶过他。  
谢远变成了合格的政客，因为傅春生亲手斩断了他们之间的联系。傅春生没有后悔，他想要得到的东西必须有所牺牲，哪怕这个人是谢远。再后来在监狱里，警卫员送进来一本破旧的毛选，上面写着傅春生的大名，警卫员对赠送者的名字讳莫如深，傅春生也不需多问。他知道他们之间或许本该如此，只不过少时的幻想蒙蔽了他的眼睛。  
他更早的看清，也更早的行动，谢远比他小些，总是懂得晚些，可是也更长久些。  
谢远的那声二哥，变成遥远的过往，在那个过往里，温和的午后扔出来的书划伤了谢远的脸，留着血的少年依旧一言不发。傅春生在门后窥见少年的影子消失在小院子里，嘉陵江的风吹透了他的衣服。谢远长大的眉眼里藏着些什么。  
终究是北归的大雁，没有风也失去了方向。


End file.
